The Parchment
by Enitsu Emria
Summary: Hermione has a stange feeling everytime she gets close to Draco Malfoy, when she finds out that he may have fallen for her she realizes that she feels the same and she wishes that she never knew that he liked her at all. *Chapter 8 is now here*
1. Proposals

"The Parchment"  
  
Prologue  
  
'He called me mudblood again! How could he throw such a revolting insult at me when he is only steps away from becoming a dirty deatheater!' Hermione thought after another day of being brutally insulted by Draco Malfoy.  
  
She was in her dormitory deeply upset, still she did not cry; she swore to herself that she could cry over anything; anything but Draco Malfoy. Come to think of it who would ever cry over such a useless, insensitive, egotistical narcissus. Nobody as far as Hermoine knew.  
  
'No one could ever care for such a beast, he couldn't get worse, he's so revolting flies wouldn't dare come near him (not that I consider Crabbe and Goylle flies) Well I better stop thinking about him if I still want to consider keeping my sanity or going mad just because of the biggest scum on earth' With that Hermione drifted off angrily to sleep, with only one thought plastered on her brain 'I hate Draco Malfoy!!!'  
  
Chapter one: Proposals  
  
"Good morning Hermione" greeted Ron Weasley happily as Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room obviously looking tired from last night.  
  
She just grunted apparently she didn't want to be bothered after having such a bad night.  
  
"Had a bad night huh?" started Harry "You know you shouldn't have gone out there in the first place"  
  
"Well, if I have known that Draco Malfoy would be out there in the first place, I wouldn't have gone out there would I?" argued Hermione as she forced out a yawn.  
  
"No you wouldn't, Sorry Herm, let's keep the subject OFF Malfoy from now on O.K.? "  
  
"Yeah" said Hermione as she let out another yawn  
  
"I'm starved! Lets get on to breakfast," sputtered Ron.  
  
The Great Hall was so lively today; crowds of students entered the hall as breakfast was being served. Ron rushed to the Gryffindor table and impatiently awaited his food. Harry and Hermoine quickly followed.  
  
Hermione was so sleepy her hair slipped right in her bowl of soup, when she had finally noticed it, she stood up suddenly and the soup splattered right on her robes.  
  
"Oh no, I have to go and change" she said alarmingly. She could just hear the Slytherin's continuous; rather stupid laughs as she left the Great Hall. She noticed that nobody was laughing harder than Malfoy.  
  
"Git." She murmured furiously. "It's his actual fault I'm in this mess anyway, the bastard!'  
  
Hermione marched angrily towards the Gryffindor common room and then up to her dormitory. She entered the room so furious at a certain blond-haired silver-eyed moron by the name of Draco Malfoy. She continued to grumble and cuss with her anger by the thought of him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table:  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione? She doesn't seem to be her self this morning" Seamus Finnegan curiously questioned Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well, she um. had a little encounter last night with Malfoy, honestly I don't know what happened, but I know it was something bad." said Harry  
  
"Yeah, and she came back to the common room at midnight as I remember, and was very angry, and I do mean angry" continued Ron munching down a piece of kidney pie.  
  
"And oh yeah, she got caught by Filch and Mc Gonnagal so that made more trouble" added Harry  
  
"I see, no wonder she was so pissed," said Seamus  
  
"Hey look Dumbledore's making an announcement"  
  
The Great Hall was suddenly silent as the headmaster rose to declare something.  
  
"I'm so sorry for interrupting tour tantalizing feast, but I have an announcement to make, don't worry I'll be very brief. You see, due to the sober events occurring these past few weeks we would advise you to stay at school this Christmas."  
  
There were murmurs and whispers in the hall as Dumbledore said this. It seemed rather rational to some students, because of the current situation, with Voldemort reborn and all.  
  
"Do not worry, if your parents insist on your presence at your homes during the holidays, we will not hesitate to let you go. Providing, that your parents come to fetch you personally and as well as bring you back."  
  
Just then Professor Mc Gonnagal leaned over to Dumbledore and whispered something.  
  
"Oh yes" Dumbledore replied suddenly "In order for you dear students not to get bored at your stay here this Christmas, we will hold a ball. A ball similar to the Triwizard Tournament's Yule Ball, but to make the difference all years will be invited."  
  
At that moment, the hall was filled with cheers of celebration. Almost all the students reacted to this. Harry was overjoyed; he wished deeply to have another shot at asking Cho Chang to the ball. Ron looked funny, probably worrying if he'll have any body to go with. He thought of Hermione. Oh yes Hermione, the last time he asked her, she already had someone to go with, and if he really wanted to go with her, she told hem to ask her before anyone else does as a last retort. He surely had a shot now; Hermione probably didn't have a date yet considering that she wasn't here to hear the announcement. 'Great' thought Ron 'I'll ask her'.  
  
Speaking of Hermione, here she comes right now. Hermione just slipped in to the Great Hall, looking rather confused. She approached the table and slipped just in between Ron and Harry.  
  
"What's the celebration about?" she asked them curiously.  
  
Ron was itching to ask Hermione if she could go with him, so before Harry could answer he vigilantly responded.  
  
"Um Dumbledore just made an announcement, says the Yule Ball's gonna be held again this Christmas"  
  
"Oh, Great, we'll have a lot of fun, right Harry" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go ask Cho again" he said uncertainly  
  
"C'mon give it another try, she might go for you this time"  
  
And with Hermione's supporting words Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hope she says yes, don't you Ron?" Hermione turned to a stuttering Ron  
  
"Y-yup, Um. H-Herm, c-could you, I mean w-would you like to. um"  
  
"For goodness sakes Ron spit it out!" she said.  
  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me? There I said it." Said Ron, rather nervous, he felt blood rushing up to his cheeks as she just stared at him.  
  
Finally, Hermione snapped out of it and forced out a vague answer.  
  
"Of course, Ron, Yes."  
  
Ron couldn't believe his ears. He and Hermione were actually going to a ball.together.  
  
  
  
A/N: Kinda corny huh? Well there will be many chapters to come. And it will be long times before the love begins to blossom so keep reading. 


	2. Sending you My Love

The Parchment  
  
Chapter two: Sending You My Love  
  
As the month of December grew closer, the school was filled with such anticipation to for the coming occasion.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful Parvati, Seamus has just asked me to the ball and now I won't have to worry about who I will have to go with, how about you? Have you already have a date?" squealed Lavander Brown as she conversed with Parvati Patil in the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Oh yes, Mandy Broklehust in Ravenclaw, he just asked me yesterday. He seemed nice and a lot say he's good in dancing so I said yes"  
  
"Great move girl!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
  
Just then Hermione entered the room. She looked extremely tired, apparently due to watching Harry and Ron playing Quidditch out on the snowy field.  
  
"Hermione, you look tired. You better get out of those wet things if you want to be in good health to attend the Yule ball" suggested Lavander as she noticed Hemione enter.  
  
"Yeah" added Parvati "By the way Hermione, have you anyone to go with yet? Wait! I shouldn't be asking that question, our Hermione is so glamorous surely you had no trouble finding a decent date."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically, and threw her cloak on her bed. She found a muggle thermos filled with hot chocolate on the table and poured it in a small glass goblet with a blue dragon carved finely on it. She took small sips, and then walked over to Lavander and Parvati and slipped between them to join the conversation.  
  
"Yes Hermione, who is it? Who of the most gorgeous blokes have you put under your spell? Harry Potter? Dean Thomas? Maybe Viktor Krum again? Or even. . . Draco Malfoy?" teased Lavander.  
  
At that moment Hermione splattered the hot chocolate she was drinking all over the place and started coughing hysterically.  
  
"Wha. hugh. cough cough. what ever. cough. gave you the.cough. idea that D- dr. cough. tha. that Ddracco Malfoy is a gorgeous bloke?" Hemione finished as she finally regained herself.  
  
Lavander and Parvati stared at each other and exchanged looks.  
  
"Hermione," Lavander started "We can't deny to ourselves as girls that, Draco Malfoy is a decent boy- um man"  
  
"Yeah" continued Parvati "He might be a child of one of the mercenaries of Voldemort but we can't contradict to ourselves that he has good looks, and to put it in another way. 'Dead Sexy'"  
  
"Parvati! Where did you hear that?!" Said Lavender and Hermione simultaneously.  
  
"P.pansy, Pansy Parkinson. I heard her at potions, sat next to her. I saw her goggling over Draco Malfoy. I think she was even drooling."  
  
The three of them looked at each other for a moment and then began to laugh frantically.  
  
"Th.that has go to be the most pathetic thing that I have ever heard!" said Lavander  
  
"I agree," said Hermione " I entirely agree."  
  
"Well enough of that. Let's get back to the subject," said Lavender  
  
"Yes Hermione, who are you going with?" said Parvati  
  
"For your information I am going with Ron." stated Hermione pompously.  
  
"You mean you are going with that beggar, I mean you're going with Ron?" spat Lavander.  
  
"Lavander, for your further information, Ron is not a beggar and . and" Hermione argued  
  
"I didn't mean, sorry it just kind of fell out of my mind. Do continue."  
  
"O.K. So I'm going with Ron and-"  
  
"And, Hermione, you hadn't admitted it yet" said Parvati  
  
"Admitted what?"  
  
"That, Draco Malfoy, for one is a handsome bloke"  
  
"Ok, Ok Draco Malfoy is a handsome bloke, he's the most gorgeous guy in the Slytherin house, his overwhelming beauty fills all of Hogwarts, he can walk in to a room of healthy girls and walk out with all of them dead beacuse he is 'Dead Sexy'! There! Are you happy!?" Hermione stated slightly aggravated.  
  
Lavander stood up and then clapped her hands loudly. "Bravo, bravo Hermione that was excellent. Now all you have to do is make a vow of love to him and all will be peachy"  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean that! And, oh look at the time its almost time for lunch. We have better get going," said Hermione.  
  
With that, they marched over to the great hall to eat. Hermione slipped in to her usual seat between Ron and Harry and got in to the conversation.  
  
"Hey Herm," said Harry thanks so much for coming to watch us practice, really meant a lot"  
  
"Your welcome, anytime" she said and turned away, just in time for Harry to miss the sick look on her face as she promised herself never to watch another practice session of Quidditch again. At that moment, she placed her glance over to the Slytherin table. There she centered her gaze on Draco Malfoy. 'My, my Lavander and Parvati were right, he 'is' dead sexy' she thought and then she quickly brushed the 'horrifying thought' away. She was still staring at him, she buried herself in those alluring pools of mercury that seemed to burn in to your soul.  
  
Just then she felt his gaze fall upon her. She felt blood rushing up to her cheeks as her face turned a dark shade of crimson. She turned away hastily and listened to the conversations at the Gryffindor table, swearing to herself never to look at him again.  
  
After breakfast Hermione rushed to Professor Mc Gonagall's class aware that she was already late. She dashed through the halls turning corner after corner like a rampaging hippogiff. And then as she pulled a sharp corner and bumped in to a solid figure that she did not recognize because her head was spinning riotously. As she regained her compulsure she looked up and found herself string in to those mercury pools of ice again; she found herself staring at the face with an arrogant look on it; she found herself staring at the face of Draco Malfoy. Hermione knelt down reached out for her books that spread out on the floor. When she reached for her thick blue transfiguration book, she felt an icy hand positioned on hers. She looked up at him again.  
  
"You know mudblood, you should be more careful," said Malfoy unpleasantly.  
  
"I'm sure Malfoy, that you don't have the slightest clue what 'careful' means." stated Hermione proudly as she stood up heedlessly.  
  
"Oh, but I do my dear Mudblood, I do" he said with a smirk.  
  
Hermione sent him a glare and then walked away casually. She furiously turned the next corner and stopped. She glanced over at the hall where he had been and made sure that he was not there anymore. When she saw that he was gone. She furiously dropped her books on the floor and then she slowly slid down the stonewall to sit down on the floor. She had been thinking of Malfoy, of how much she hated him, of how much she despised him, of how much she wished he was different and of how much he thought about her in the same way. Nothing met her thoughts, but anger, what anger had brought her, her revulsion for him. Then again, she thought about his eyes, his eyes that were so alluring, so fascinating, so mesmerizing and so, so beautiful. Beauty, now that's something that you would not expect from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"If only Draco Malfoy didn't call me 'mudblood' I'd say that he'd be cute" Hermione murmured under her breath.  
  
Just then, Peeves the poltergeist swept out of the wall Hermione was clinging to.  
  
"My, my, not in class I see. Fantasizing about Master Malfoy ," he said menacingly.  
  
"I am not! And Peeves, you better keep your mouth shut!"  
  
"Oi! Master Malfoy, Mistress Hermione Granger sends you her love!!!"  
  
"PEEVES!!! SHUT UP!!! Someone will hear you" screamed Hermione.  
  
Hermione grabbed her books hastily and then stood up she turned to run to class knowing that she will surely get in trouble with Mc Gonnagal. She took a sharp turn and then she found herself face-to-face with Malfoy once again. She wanted to motion for him to move aside to let her pass yet she couldn't. Her hands couldn't move as if they were frozen. Malfoy just stood there staring at her and then finally, without a word, let her pass. She passed him nervously, feeling the blood quickly rushing up to her cheeks as she blushed, her face a color of deep cherry, that she would match Harry's Quidditch robes if she stood next to them. 'Malfoy heard everything; I don't believe it! Peeves is such a moron!'  
  
  
  
Hermione entered Transfiguration 15 minutes later than the time she had meant to come in. And as she expected, was welcomed with a very angry Professor Mc. Gonnagal.  
  
"Ms. Granger, such a diligent student such as yourself in one who is least expected to enter her class at such a late time! You must be aware of the consequences that await you as you enter in a class considering that you are tardy. From you, I hope not for this to be repeated once again. Is that clear?" said Professor Mc. Gonnagal eying Hermione sternly.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Hermione answered, incredibly embarrassed.  
  
  
  
1 A/N: Was that too drastic? Or too corny again? Whatever I need to know so be a responsible reader and REVIEW!!! 


	3. The Ball

The Parchment  
  
Chapter three: The Ball  
  
The day of the ball approached quickly and now, it was only two days away. In the girl's dormitory, they were all at work. Parvati and Lavander were busy concocting perfumes in their room, Ginny and her friends were busy picking out dress robes to ware to the ball with her friends, and most of the fifth years were trying out hair potions and trying to come up with the best hairstyle. Hermione never bothered such; she just spent her time studying and reading books under the curtains of her four-poster. Parvati and Lavander tried strenuously to pull her nose out of her books but to no avail. She said that she would just worry about it on the actual day of the ball.  
  
The two days passed rapidly though, it seemed as though nothing had happened. The Gryffindor common room was filled with conversations and discussions that night and all of the people in the room were dressed in elegant dress robes. Harry was warring a stylish scarlet robe with light crimson linings at the bottom; around his shoulders was a gold plated chain that bore the initials of the name of his father. Ron was dressed in an excellent violet, velvet robe, which had a beautiful drape at the back of his shoulders. Neville was in a black, plain but suitable robe. Seamus was together with Lavander warring his emerald green robe, which fitted nicely with Lavander's pink lace robe.  
  
Meanwhile up in the girl's dormitory Hermione was with Parvati, actually trying to tame her bushy hair with tons of doses of the Sleaky Hair Potion. When they finally finished, Hermione looked elegant. Her hair was flat and still and was neatly styled with an elegant bun at the top of her head with simple braids surrounding it. A few loose strands were tucked neatly behind her ears, from which was daggling, stunning blue sapphire earrings carved in the shape of mystic dragons. Her dress robe was simply brilliant; it was a midnight blue robe with stylish silk linings at the edges accompanied with a neat cloak lightly positioned on her delicate shoulders with a single sapphire in the middle of her chest holding the two edges of the cloak together.  
  
"Hermione, you look stunning," affirmed Parvati admiringly as she placed the finishing touches on her look.  
  
"Not too bad yourself" said Hermione as she straightened out Parvati's long scarlet robes.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, You do not want to keep Ron waiting, do you?"  
  
"O.K. Let's go"  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs going to the Gryffindor common room. She could hear the loud chattering of the students as well as Parvati's continuous words of support. When she at last came to the common room, it suddenly grew silent and then she felt all eyes fall on her. Ron approached her and knelt down. Then her took her hand and slightly put a light kiss on it, he stood up and then motioned for her to come and take his hand, which she gradually accepted. The whole common room burst with applause as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley lead the couples of the Gryffindor House towards the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
The Great hall was magnificent. Colorful drapes were hung at the ceiling and fires all around the walls were sparkling in different colors, the armor displayed at the entrance hall that was usually dusty and dull, was now spotless and shimmering as though they were made of silver. It was simply splendid.  
  
As the Gryffindors entered the room, several eyes met their way. The Slytherins were glaring daggers at them, as they seemed to be the only ones who caught attention at the ball. Seeing that they had made a glorious entrance that certainly made the whole hall.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down at the table together with the other Gryffindors definitely proud of such a wonderful entrance they had made.  
  
"An excellent entrance, if I do say so myself," declared Hermione as she raised her goblet, proposing a toast.  
  
"I definitely agree," replied Ron as he clinked his wine glass together with Hermione's.  
  
"Hey you guys" interrupted Dean "Look at Malfoy, he's practically glaring daggers over here, see"  
  
Hermione bolted slightly at the mention of Malfoy's name; she glanced over at the Gryffindor table and looked in to his eyes again. She felt like her insides were cringing as his silver eyes that were currently filled with anger were looking in to hers. 'They seem to look right through you' came the thought in her mind but swiftly disappeared as she came to the conclusion that more things were important than staring at two silver pools of fire that didn't seem to appreciate you.  
  
"Hey, Herm" came Ron's husky voice "Would you care to have this dance?"  
  
"Sure" said Hermione as she snapped out of it and directed her attention back to Ron.  
  
Hermione stood up, escorted by Ron and they made their way over to the dance floor. Hermione noticed that Malfoy had stood up too 'Probably going to dance with Pansy' she thought. It had only now she had noticed but Malfoy looked particularly brilliant tonight, in his dress robes. He was warring a black, but stylish velvet robe lined with dark green and finished with metallic black cloth around his waist serving as a belt. His cloak was a delicate shade of dark green with an emerald fastening at the canter of his chest keeping the two ends jointly connected.  
  
Malfoy stood up and glided over to where Pansy was sitting and seeming genial, he asked her to dance. Pansy was acting like an overgrown child; obviously joyful at the fact that Malfoy had asked her to dance. They, too proceeded on to the dance floor and began to dance to a sweet tune sang by the Weird Sisters. Hermione and Ron danced quite close to them and Harry together with Cho. Harry was rather amused at the fact of Hermione and Ron being such an appealing site as a couple. Malfoy was not however; he was conceited at making a better scene than Ron and Hermione could ever be. Malfoy lead Pansy on to the center of the dance floor and they started to dance to a tender, melodious song.  
  
For a Slytherin, Malfoy certainly had excellent standards of being a gentleman, and considering that he was a Malfoy made no one doubt why. Even though if he evidently didn't enjoy being with Pansy, he still could handle her as well as a gentleman would handle a lady. He was as graceful as you could ever imagine, and to Hemione, this was something no man in the Hall could ever match, not even the person she was dancing with.  
  
She didn't know why but at the site of Malfoy, Hermione felt weak inside. She felt as though she would collapse if Ron weren't there with his arms around her waist. 'Why am I like feeling this. He's just Malfoy, your enemy, a Slytherin, and he's just dancing with another dirty Slytherin. So what's your problem Hermione? What's happening to me?' she thought as she finally gave up on dancing for a while.  
  
"Ron, I'm tired" she complained, "I'll just sit down for a second, I'll be back after a few minutes."  
  
"Tired? But we've just been out here for some seconds and you couldn't have bee-" before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione was on her heels, she pivoted around and strode towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
'I still don't understand. How can Malfoy make me feel that way when I despise him and he despises me? Its not as though he is a Veela that he can make me feel what I don't know I feel. He is just Malfoy, the one who has made me miserable since I entered Hogwarts. He can't mean anything to me, Its not as I am in love with him.' With that thought, Hermione felt deep contradiction crossing her conscience. 'No it can't be, I'm Hermione Granger and I of all people know what is right and what is not; what is a lie and what is the truth. And the truth is-that I am not in love with Draco Malfoy,' she breathed at that.  
  
The song finally finished, and Malfoy broke off the dance leaving a disgruntled Pansy alone in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione felt a breath of relief as Malfoy let go of Pansy. 'There it is once again' she thought 'could I possibly. No! IMPOSSIBLE!!! This can't be, I couldn't possibly be in love with him. Perhaps. I am attracted to him. *slightly* attracted to him'  
  
"Herm, are you all right?" questioned Harry worriedly as he waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Wha. Harry, oh. Yeah." she answered apprehensively. "I'm sorry I'm awfully tired and, I think I'll be off to bed now."  
  
Hermoine stood up uncertainly, and trotted out of the Great Hall. She was going up the stairways that lead to the Gryffindor tower, when she reached a dark narrow hallway. She couldn't see anything it was absolutely pitch dark.  
  
"Damn light, why don't they use electricity like the muggles?" she muttered under her breath as she reached for her wand.  
  
"Lumos,"  
  
Hermione finally saw where she was when she noticed a tall figure approaching her way. She directed her wand at the outline of a boy and saw who it was.  
  
"Granger," said Malfoy  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" snapped Hermione as she pulled the thick needle that held her bun out of her hair and shook her head to straighten it out.  
  
"Why, Granger, walking of course, is it illegal?" he teased in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Malfoy, in your case you should be perfectly aware of what is legal and what is not" answered Hermione with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean mudblood?" a scowl pasted on his face.  
  
Hermione stayed silent. She couldn't concentrate with those soul draining, wonderful blue-silver eyes fixated on her.  
  
"What Granger? Do I have anything on my face?"  
  
"No" she answered silently. She felt blood climbing up to her face as she turned away as though he wouldn't see her. Malfoy, obviously confused, brushed angrily past her nudging her shoulder to the wall and knocking her almost out of balance. She could hear his last word as she watched the retreating figure. She slumped down the on wall to pick up her wand and started heading towards the Gryffindor tower. She took a few steps and then heard a slight sound of crumpling at her feet. She had stepped on something; a piece of parchment perhaps. Hermione knelt down to pick it up and tried to make out the words written on it but she couldn't. It was far too dark. She decided to read it when she got to her dormitory, Hermione creased the piece of parchment and tucked it in the elegant cloak if her dress robe, she then made her way up to her dormitory.  
  
She entered the Gryffindor common room, noticing that it was almost empty; except for some fifth years and her fellow seventh years: Harry together with Ron, Parvati, Lavander, Seamus and Dean. Hemione strode over to the corner of the room where they were chatting and slipped in to conversation.  
  
"Hey Herm, great night huh?" commented Harry  
  
"Yeah" she answered abruptly  
  
"I thought you said you were tired," asked Ron a tad irately because of the fact that she had left him alone on the dance floor.  
  
"I was, but it turned out I just needed a refreshing walk in the corridors" she explained  
  
"Hermione," continued Parvati "what happened to the bun I made?"  
  
"Removed it. The needle got caught on a. a. drape. Yeah a drape that was hung loose in the corridors."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So, what were we talking about?" interrupted Ron  
  
"We were talking about the nasty dress robes that the Slytherins were warring," continued Lavander "Honestly Ron, how could you be so forgetful."  
  
"Hey, Did you see Crabbe and Goyle?" said Seamus with a sneer.  
  
"Yeah, you know they remind me of something"  
  
"What do they remind you of Harry?"  
  
"Trees! Like they do every year."  
  
They all burst out with laughter. Especially Ron.  
  
"And Oh, did you see Blaise Zambini?" asked Dean.  
  
"Yeah," they all answered  
  
"He looked like an overgrown red bell pepper sprout!"  
  
They all laughed yet again. "How bout Pansy, Pansy Parkinson?" asked Hermione excitedly waiting for a glorious insult that they could throw at her.  
  
"Yes, yes, Pansy, Um. it looked like that her dress robe was made out of the drapes that were hung in the hall, apparently she wouldn't have looked any different if she was hung herself." said Harry. Lavander and Parvati practically spit out the hot chocolate that they were drinking simultaneously as they coughed out laughs together with the others who were actually laughing at them.  
  
"And don't forget Malfoy," Ron cut in pointlessly "Yes, yes, Malfoy" continued Seamus.  
  
"He looked like a baby dementor if you just add the hood and the horrid feeling it gives you when you come near it, wait Malfoy already gives me a horrid feeling when I'm near him." Said Ron obviously proud at his insult. Hermione trembled a bit at this. It was though as she was guilty. of what you ask? She couldn't understand it, she was having that feeling again the feeling that she was having when she was at the ball; the feeling she had when she had bumped in to Malfoy at the narrow hallway. At that moment Hermione remembered; the piece of parchment that she had found in the hall. 'I have to read it now, but not here' she thought. Hermione then stood up and- "I'm tired," she said with a yawn. Ron eyed her suspiciously. "I mean really tired Ron, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, G'night"  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," bided Harry as she walked slowly up to her dormitory.  
  
"Sweet dreams," muttered Ron.  
  
Hermione entered her dorm and whispered thankfully that it was empty. She tossed her cloak on to the bed and then came in the bathroom. Once she was done she slipped in to her satin nightgown quickly and threw herself on to her bed. She caught her cloak and ravaged around it in search for the little piece of parchment.  
  
"I found it!" she said delightedly as she held it up in the air as though it was a flag being raised after the war. She clenched it tightly in her hands excitedly not knowing why she wanted to see what was written on a piece of parchment that she couldn't care less about. As she unraveled it, a small spark came out of it that went straight right for Hermione's eye.  
  
"Oww" she moaned, her hands over her eye.  
  
The piece of parchment fell under her bed, as she didn't notice. When she finally regained her composure, she couldn't seem to find it. She went to bed that night slightly exasperated. 'That thing must be cursed' she thought, as she drifted off to a sweet sleep. 


	4. Unravelling the Secrets

The Parchment  
  
Chapter four: Unraveling the Secrets  
  
Hermione woke to a start. She glanced over to her small watch chained to one of the curtains of her bed.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late" she said  
  
"You would be, if it weren't a Saturday" came Lavander's voice from behind the curtains of her four-poster.  
  
"Oh." breathed Hermione as she fell back on to her bed.  
  
"Hermione, um. would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks with Parvati and me later on?" asked Lavander.  
  
"Of Course."  
  
"Great. I'll just take a bath for a minute and meet you and Parvati out in the Great Hall,"  
  
"O.K."  
  
Hermione slipped out of bed and then got in to the shower. She dressed up quickly and headed down to the Great Hall. It was particularly blank today. People were probably too tired to get up this morning after a night of. 'Pleasure'. Hermione didn't think so, the fact that Ron might still hate her for standing him up in front of everyone made her morning a bad time to look forward to the 'new day'. She sat at the Gryffindor table alone except for some fifth years, and waited for Lavander and Parvati.  
  
"Hermione" Lavander's voice echoed through the hall. She approached the table together with Parvati.  
  
"So, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go"  
  
With that they made their way out of the hall and on their way to Hogsmaede.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was also quite empty. No one was practically there except for Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and some other Ravenclaws. They took a seat next to a window and ordered some butter beers.  
  
"The Yule Ball was exciting wasn't it?" started Parvati.  
  
"Yeah, and I believe that the Gryffindors had the finest attire, do you agree" said Lavander.  
  
"I absolutely do" alleged Hermione.  
  
"And you Parvati?"  
  
"Not entirely, you must admit Draco Malfoy was rather gorgeous last night too, well that is only of the Slytherins of course." retorted Parvati.  
  
"Oh, Of course," assumed Lavander. "I guess that elegant black robe was somewhat stunning, and lets not forget his silvery blond hair. I think it was the brightest thing that shown last night, don't you concur Hermione?"  
  
Hermione wasn't listening. She was busy staring at the figure that just entered the shop. Lavander and Parvati looked at her perplexingly.  
  
"Hermione?" said Parvati as she waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?. What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, do you even remember what we were talking about?"  
  
"Not Really, Sorry."  
  
"Anyway we were talking about Malfoy" interrupted Lavander "and how his hair was the brightest thing at the Yule Ball"  
  
"You mean that hair?" Hermione directed their gaze to the door. Surely enough there was Draco Malfoy in his usual brilliance with one of his trademark smirks plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes Hermione, that hair." said Lavander and Parvati simultaneously.  
  
Hermione directed her attention back to her butterbeer and stirred it sighingly.  
  
"You know Hermione, some boys ridicule girls because they like them," suggested Parvati jokingly. "And maybe."  
  
"Don't even say it Parvati. This is Malfoy we're talking about, he ridicules me because to him I'm nothing but a filthy mudblood and nothing more. I'm sure Lavander would agree with that, wouldn't you?" snapped Hermione as she looked at Lavander.  
  
"Actually Hermione, I do so agree with Parvati. In fact I have noticed that too. He never derisions any other girl besides you."  
  
"That's because he doesn't hate any other girl besides me," said Hermione.  
  
"If you say so." said Lavander with a grin.  
  
  
  
The next day Hermione got up early. She hadn't slept late that night and was wondering why she had gotten up at three in the morning. Maybe it was because she had wanted to get to class early, or maybe it was because she was dreaming of him again and didn't want to see his face again even if it was in her sleep.  
  
She took a small candle from under her pillow and lit it up. She stood up and then walked over to the window and pulled the golden curtain rope. Once she got the curtain open, she gazed over up at the shimmering silver moon. It was beautiful and luminously shining together with the stars, it was somewhat, romantic. At that moment she immensely wished that she had someone. someone that she could watch it with. At the same time it reminded her of something, or rather someone.  
  
Who else would it remind her of? Who else had that silver glow in his eyes that shined brilliantly as if they were drops of crystal that happened to fall in his eyes?  
  
Hermione groaned. 'That's the only thing that sets him apart, If he was different I'd never get this feeling I'm sure. This feeling I get whenever Draco Malfoy is within my sight.' she thought.  
  
Hermione turned her back to the window and sat down on the windowsill. "Why am I thinking about him anyway?" she thought aloud. She stood up and headed back to her bed. Not discern to her, the curtain rope was entangled with her leg and before she knew it, the ground was coming up to meet her.  
  
Hermione herd a thud as she fell on the floor. She dropped her candle and it rolled under her bed. She chased it hurriedly making sure it would not burn the carpet. As she reached out for it, thankful that the fire went out, she felt a rough material brush against her bare arm. She reached out for it and found that it was the piece of parchment that she had found on the night of the Yule Ball. This time she promised herself that she would read it no matter what it threw at her. She stood up and headed over to the windowsill with her newly lit candle. She positioned the piece of parchment on the part of the windowsill where the moonlight could reach it.  
  
After a few moments, she finally made out what the piece of parchment had said surprised that it had not attacked her, she heard a gasp escape her breath. Obviously, she was shocked at whatever was written on it.  
  
"No!" she screamed as she backed away from the windowsill. "It can't be!"  
  
Hermione was noisy enough to wake Lavander up with her repeated screams of disbelief.  
  
"Hermione, what is it? Some people are trying to sleep y'know" said Lavander as she got up form bed and approached Hermione. Hermione backed up some more and pointed horribly at the windowsill.  
  
"What?!" said Lavander as she approached the windowsill. She spotted the piece of parchment and picked it up to read it aloud.  
  
It read:  
  
1 The Witches of My Life  
  
  
  
5.Pansy Parkinson  
  
  
  
4.Morag mc Dougal  
  
  
  
3.Padma Patil  
  
  
  
2. Agripina Chiesterstane  
  
  
  
1. Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 DM  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
Lavander gasped. 


	5. Fallen Through The Trap Door

The Parchment  
  
Chapter five: Fallen Through The Trap Door  
  
"It can't be" said Hermione  
  
"It must be, you are the only Hermione Granger I know, and he's the only Draco Malfoy I've ever known." sapped Lavander.  
  
"But. he. he hates me and I'm just a mudblood to him and-" Hermione said reluctantly.  
  
Hermione crashed down on to her bed and buried her face to her hands. 'I do not believe this' she thought.  
  
"How can Draco Malfoy ever." she continued.  
  
"Hermione even if I do beyond doubt believe this, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Where did you find this anyway?" Lavander asked as she tightened her grip on the piece of parchment and held it up.  
  
"I found it by the hall way leading to Gryffindor tower. Come to think of it, I bumped in to Malfoy before I found it. I figure he might have dropped it."  
  
"I see. We must return this, we can't let him know that we know." said Lavander.  
  
"Fine by me. But how?" Hermione said as she looked up at Lavander.  
  
"Just leave it up to me."  
  
  
  
The next day at potions, Hermione walked in to class with Parvati and Lavander, talking about how they would slip the piece of parchment in to Malfoy's books so that he would think that he had never lost it. Lavander had just shown it to Parvati and her expression was just as shocked. (Not that she was shocked purely about Hermione being on top of the list, but partly because her twin sister was the third and she looked just like her)  
  
"We have to hurry up." said Hermione "The lecture's almost done."  
  
"I'll do it." dared Lavander  
  
"Suit yourself" said Parvati.  
  
At the end of the class Draco Malfoy stayed for a few minutes to discuss something with Professor Snape about Engorment Potions and where to find its ingredients. He was coming out of the Professor's office to collect his things when he noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room. There, not surprisingly, standing vigorously were Hermione Granger, Lavander Brown and Parvati Patil staring at them. Her flinched at the sight of Hermione but remembered to keep his emotions to himself. He gave them his coldest smile and left the dungeon rather furious.  
  
"That was great!" said Lavander approvingly.  
  
"I knew he would leave his things for a few minutes because he always goes to Snape after class." said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, I'ts a good thing you KNOW" said Parvati teasingly.  
  
"Lets not talk about that, O.K.?" Hermione said somewhat irritably.  
  
"If YOU say so Hermione."  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy hurried over to his dormitory after that strange encounter at the potions classroom.  
  
"Why was granger there at the potions dungeon?' he asked himself.  
  
As he reached hid dormitory, he opened the door silently and stuck his blond head in the doorway to make sure that neither Crabbe nor Goyle was in there. When the coast was clear he stepped in the room quietly and crashed down on his bed. He closed his eyed and ran his fingers through his silvery blond hair (Ooh Hermione must have loved that!) Malfoy then rummaged in his tote bag for his potions book. He was determined to get a perfect score on the next exam and show Hemione that she's not the only cream of the crop; not because he was the favorite but because he was as smart, as she was probably better.  
  
Malfoy found his potions book and quickly scanned its pages. As he was reaching the end, he noticed a small piece of parchment flutter down on the ground. He picked it up and made it out.  
  
'I found it! Great I thought I lost it' he thought as he slipped it in his bag again.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Draco darling, dinners ready, coming?" came Pansy's twanging voice through the door.  
  
"Yes, later. Go on ahead," drawled Malfoy, slightly annoyed by Pansy's usual exasperating call. He was wondering why he even liked her, maybe it was because she never left his side, or maybe because she was the most beautiful in the Slytherin house, maybe because he just didn't know what he actually likes in a girl.  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
Down at the Great Hall, at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was conversing with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermione, why did you stay after potions yesterday? I thought you were revolted by those dungeons." said Ron as he turned to Hermione  
  
"Yes Ron, I'm still revolted by those insults, but I just needed to talk to Lavander about something"  
  
"And what would that 'something be?" asked Harry  
  
"It's a secret" said a teasing voice behind them. It was Lavander, shortly followed by Parvati.  
  
"Yeah Ron, can't a girl have her secrets" continued Parvati.  
  
"Well, yes but not from her best friends" argued Ron as he eyed Parvati.  
  
"How about you" interrupted Lavander "Don't you have secrets that you can't tell us because we are girls"  
  
Ron looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Well, no." said Harry as he nudged Ron's ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Oh, look at the time" announced Ron suddenly. "We're going to be late" he said as he and Harry dashed out of the Great Hall  
  
"See you later" said Harry behind his back.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Thank you for your perfect timing Lavander."  
  
"Perfect, yes If I do say so myself. It was nothing Hermione, right Parvati?"  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't want to tell them about him. yet" said Lavander as she eyed Malfoy over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What do you mean yet? We wouldn't want to tell them about him period!" retorted Hermione  
  
"You know very well Hermione, that you're going to have to tell them sooner or later"  
  
"Yes I know, but I hoped that it wouldn't be necessary, I hoped that it would never be necessary"  
  
  
  
"Enough talk," said a voice behind them "I would truly appreciate it if you would be early in my class girls, especially you Ms. Granger. After your performance these last few days, I hate to say that you have lost you touch" came Mc Gonagall's sermon through Hermione's ears  
  
"Of course not ma'am, I assure you that my performance will improve vividly as you expect"  
  
"I am pleased to hear that Ms. Granger. Now off to class with you"  
  
  
  
With that the three girls strode out of the Great Hall towards the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
They were almost half-way there when Lavander stopped.  
  
"Oh no," she said  
  
"What?" asked Hermione and Parvati concurrently.  
  
"Hermione, Are you doing something at about seven thirty tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor Vector needs me to arrange some charts for the fifth years to work on, I think I'll be there until eight, why?"  
  
"Oh, great. Professor Sinistra needs me to pick up some materials to be sorted for the next project she has in store for our class and since the Arithmancy classroom is only a floor away from the Astrology classroom I was wondering."  
  
"I'd be glad to Lavander,"  
  
"Ohh, Thanks" said Lavander as she hugged Hermione.  
  
~~*  
  
That night, Hermione stepped out of the Arithmancy classroom after thanking Professor Vector and headed towards the Astrology tower.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you could carry the trunk by yourself Ms. Brown" came Professor Sinistra's voice through the tower "I could always ask Master Malfoy to help you" she sustained as she looked at Malfoy at the corner of the room.  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary Professor, Hermione will be over here shortly to help me with it"  
  
"No, Ms. Brown I insist, even with the help of Ms. Granger, I am not so sure that you will be able to handle it by yourselves "  
  
Lavander shrugged.  
  
"Master Malfoy, would you please come over here,"  
  
'Why did he have to be in Astrology' Lavander thought as Malfoy approached them.  
  
"What is it Professor?" came his questioning voice as he eyed Lavander suspiciously.  
  
"I would like you to help Ms. Brown here, to get this trunk here to the seventh antechamber in the library, I'm sure you won't get lost, considering that Ms. Granger will be with you-" Lavander felt Malfoy flinch at the mention of Hermione, and giggled softly.  
  
"Knowing that she knows the library by heart" the Professor continued.  
  
Just then Hermione peaked in to the tower.  
  
"Am I late?" she said sweetly, as her chestnut brown hair cascaded over her face.  
  
"No not at all dear" said Professor Sinistra while Hermione approached them. She caught Malfoy's eye and stared at him skeptically. He shrugged.  
  
"Mudblood." She heard him mutter under his breath. Hermione sent him a spiteful glare and turned her attention back to Professor Sinistra.  
  
"Master Malfoy here, will be helping you carry the trunk over to the library, it's the seventh antechamber up the stairs in the part of the restricted library, remember that."  
  
"Ms. Granger, I'm sure you know that room perfectly"  
  
"Yes, I do Professor" answered Hermione.  
  
"Excellent! Now be on your way"  
  
Malfoy and Lavander dragged the trunk far enough out of the tower so not to be seen by Professor Sinistra. They simultaneously raised their wands and-  
  
"Wingardum Leviosa"  
  
The trunk levitated a few feet above the ground and started floating down the stairs.  
  
"I don't know why she wanted us to carry it, when we has our magic to do the work for us" said Lavander  
  
"I'm sure she had a good reason for letting us do it the way without magic, I'm not so sure you should have done that." Said Hermione  
  
"Then Granger," retorted Malfoy "If I place the counter spell on it right now, you would carry it by yourself?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure I could Malfoy, though you could have done better since you are of higher standards than me" said Hemione proudly. Lavander looked at her with a disapproving look then continued to stroll along the marble staircase together with them.  
  
"You are right Granger, I am of higher standards than you, for you are naught but a common mudblood that-"  
  
Before Malfoy could finish his sentence he was hit on the head by Hermione's Arithmancy book.  
  
"Oww, hell mudblood what did you do that for?!"  
  
"What, what did I do that for?! For one thing , you, Draco Malfoy, were acting like an insufferable, malicious, spiteful, cynical, little git!"  
  
"You forgot evil Granger" he said as he stood up with one of his trademark smirks dancing around his face.  
  
"Will you both shut up!" screamed Lavander.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy kept stared at Lavander in surprise and followed her as she turned her back to them and walked down the marble staircase.  
  
"Where are we?" said Lavander as she looked around at an unfamiliar corridor which they were in.  
  
"We must have taken a wrong turn," said Hermione  
  
"Oh great, all knowing Granger got us lost, I thought you knew everything" sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Shut Up Malfoy. For one thing, I didn't get us lost, I - we were following the trunk remember?"  
  
"Where is the trunk?" asked Lavander as she glanced around to find any trace of it. "Ohmigod, I lost it, professor Sinistra's going to be sooooo angry"  
  
"I'm sure it's here somewhere Lavander don't worry," Hermione walked over to Lavander to comfort her. She didn't even get a foot close to her when-  
  
"Ahhh!" came Lavander's shrill screams. She had fallen into a trap door. Hermione bent over to look where she had gone.  
  
"Lavander,"  
  
Just then, Hermione felt her shoe step on the edge of her amethyst tinted robe. She felt herself coming down to meet the seemingly bottomless opening wherein Lavander had descended in to.  
  
She had her eyes closed when it happened; it appeared that she didn't want to see herself falling in to the abyss. She felt strong arms around her waist; her head was facing down, her eyes still closed. When she finally opened them she looked up to silver pools of liquid looking right in to her.  
  
"Careful Granger, you aren't planning on dying early are you?" came his teasing voice. Malfoy had just caught her; stopped her from falling. saved her.  
  
"Thanks." she muttered.  
  
Malfoy laid her on the floor gently. He stood up quickly and looked though the trap door.  
  
"She must've fallen a pretty long way, I can't see a thing" he said carelessly.  
  
"Oh no, I hope she's not hurt" said Hermione tears beginning to roll down her pretty face.  
  
Malfoy sat over the trap door and prepared to dive in.  
  
"No," said Hermione "You'll get hurt" she was surprised at this, and so was he.  
  
"And since when did you care about me, Granger?" he said somewhat glaringly.  
  
"I don't, its just" she trailed off "I don't know what professor Sinistra will say if I come back without both of you,"  
  
"So what Granger?" he said as he edged farther over the trapped door.  
  
"I'm coming with you" Hemione said in a daring tone. He looked shocked.  
  
"No Granger, do you want to save her or not?"  
  
"And since when did you care about me Malfoy? One more thing, of course I want to save her, but you're not doing it without me"  
  
"I don't care for you Granger," he said in a hurtful tone.  
  
'Somehow I don't believe you' Hermione thought inequityly.  
  
"Fine, he said" he stretched out his long graceful arm as Hermione held on to it tightly. Malfoy put his arms around Hermione's waist securing her body.  
  
"Shall we?" said Hermione with a smile. A rather genuine grin from Malfoy was his reply, and with that, he and Hermione jumped off in to the trapped door. 


	6. The Incident in the Infirmary

The Parchment  
  
Chapter six: The incident in the infirmary  
  
A/n: Oh my so sorry about that parchment incident. I placed that as a picture because I placed a Malfoy seal at the bottom of that parchment. Don't worry, posted a new one that must be up by November 30,  
  
  
  
They were in the air for a pretty long time. Malfoy was right, it was deep.  
  
Suddenly Hermione sensed the air getting thinner  
  
'Were reaching the ground' she thought.  
  
With a very strong thud they had landed, and on a very hard marble floor. Hermione could feel her head spinning, she could no longer feel Malfoy's arms around her waist; she felt very vulnerable.  
  
"Malfoy, Lavander" she whispered as she got up. Her body was hurting, and she could have sworn that she heard a crack when they landed.  
  
Hermione crawled around to find a trace of Malfoy, or Lavander. She stretched her arm over the cold marble floor as she tries to feel their presence. Finally, she felt a soft fabric brush the tip of her fingers. She tugged the cloth, it was a velvety sleeve of a robe. Hermione reached further. She had felt a human presence.  
  
"Malfoy?" she said.  
  
Hermione heard a groan escape the figure. It was Malfoy, his body was numb because of the fall. It seemed that he had broken some of his bones. Hermione reached for her wand in her pocket.  
  
"Lumos"  
  
"Oh my god," she exclaimed slightly. She let a gasp escape her. Malfoy's face was dripping blood that was trickling from numerous gashes on his head. His silvery blond hair covered them. He was unconscious now, probably from the fall.  
  
Hermione didn't know why, but she let a single tear roll down her features as she watched the piteous boy. She knew that she could not do anything.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt an ache in her chest. Her breathing suddenly became quicker and quicker until she finally fainted.  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Where could she be?" asked Ron as he was talking to Harry in the common room that morning.  
  
"Hey you guys, have you seen Lavander?" came Parvati's shrill voice through the room as she approached Harry and Ron.  
  
"No" said Harry "How about you Parvati, have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"No not all night, she was supposed to be with Lavander, helping her with a project for astrology,"  
  
"Something's wrong" said Ron nervously.  
  
~~*  
  
The three didn't come down to breakfast, instead, they headed to Professor Sinistra's office.  
  
"Went out ages ago," said the portrait of a night hung outside Professor Sinistra's office. "and she looked extremely apprehensive,"  
  
"Any idea where she might have gone" asked Harry.  
  
"Try the Headmasters office"  
  
"Thank you sir.knight"  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and a very worried Parvati rushed to the tower of the headmasters office quickly. They were surprised to see that the goblin statue blocking the door was open.  
  
"Something must really be up, the headmaster must be expecting someone," said Harry.  
  
The three of them paced quietly up the stairs that led to the circular room. Harry could just hear Professor Sinistra's voice from where they were standing.  
  
"Harry," whispered Parvati  
  
He turned to her and gestured her to keep quiet.  
  
"Shh," he said  
  
  
  
"Oh Albus, I don't know where they could have gone, I just sent them to the library to bring the trunk of enchanted books and equipment, and."said Professor Sinistra between sobs.  
  
"I'm, sure we would be able to find them," said Dumbledore.  
  
"We must, we have to inform their parents also. The Grangers must be owled so as the Browns, oh they will be so worried. And you know how Lucius Malfoy can be," said Professor Sprout  
  
"Malfoy?" said Harry as he looked at Ron. "He must have been with them,"  
  
"Slimy git, Let me at em," exclaimed Ron  
  
"Severus, are you sure that the whole palace was searched?" said Dumbledore  
  
"Yes sir, the north and east towers are now being searched for the second time by the prefects and the headboy, and the only place where they haven't gone is the-"Snape trailed off and the other teachers looked at him.  
  
"The dungeons!" they all said.  
  
Just then, Harry heard footsteps approaching them. He soon found himself looking at the infirm figure of Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
"Students, what are you doing here?" came her unusually yielding voice. "Nevertheless, you might as well here this" with that, she directed them in to the circular room.  
  
"Professor Mc Gonagall, children, please come in." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, I was wondering if you could tell me if you saw Ms. Granger or Ms. Brown in your tower last night?"  
  
"No sir, Parvati says that they didn't sleep in the dormitory last night"  
  
"Is this true Ms. Patil?"  
  
"Yes sir" Parvati said in her trembling voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh my, I should have never let them go alone" said Professor Sinistra sobbing even more.  
  
"Now, now its not your fault Stella," said Dumbledore comfortingly.  
  
  
  
"Where's Hermione?" darted Ron.  
  
"Actually, that's why were all here isn't it?" said Dumbledore "It appears that Ms. Granger, Ms. Brown and Mr. Malfoy have gone missing while taking a trunk over to the library last night,"  
  
"Then why don't you look for them," spat Ron.  
  
"Were currently in that process at the moment, rest assure that they will be found safe and sound" guaranteed Dumbledore to them.  
  
"Now children, you must get back to breakfast, so you would not be late for your classes"  
  
The three of them went down to the great hall. Worried and apprehensive all they could do was take the teachers word for the safety of their friends.  
  
~~*  
  
"Urgh" groaned Hermione as she positioned her body up from the cold marble floor where she had been sleeping on. Excuse me, did I say she, I meant they. Hermione looked behind her and she saw Malfoy's body, still limp, broken against the floor. His wounds were still there, blood still dripping from them. Hermione tore a piece of the sleeve of her robe and dabbed it lightly on his face and where the blood was pooling around him.  
  
Hermione could clearly see his face now; it was certainly brighter from the sunlight beaming down from a diminutive window at the upper potion of one wall of the room they were in. 'Sunlight? Its morning oh no I'm late. Where's Lavander?' she thought.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to a dark corner of the room, there was a statue; and in front of it. a sheet of cloth, no it was Lavander.  
  
"Lavander," Hermione called as she approached the figure.  
  
"Lavander," she said again as she knelt down to see if she was all right. With all her strength she pulled Lavander up so that she could see her face.  
  
"Oh my," she exclaimed. Lavander was injured much, much worse than Malfoy. Her auburn robe was shredded and torn that it exposed her flawed skin. Blood flowed out of a gash in her chest.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Hermione whispered. She pulled Lavander carefully over to where Malfoy was and banded some of her wounds with pieces of her ruined robe.  
  
"Argh," Malfoy stirred. Hermione looked at him suddenly and approached him.  
  
"My whole body aches," he muttered.  
  
"Malfoy, You shouldn't get up, your wounds are still raw."  
  
"Uh, Granger, where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione suddenly having that faint pain in her chest again. She fell on to the marble floor. She felt all the strength leave her at that moment.  
  
"Granger," said Malfoy in a surprisingly concerned tone. He leaned over to Hemione and laid her head on his lap.  
  
"I think that you should be more worried about Lavander, Malfoy" said Hermione in a faint drawl. Malfoy turned to see Lavander's bruised and battered body behind him. Just then, they heard a loud bang as the door of the room crashed open. There standing with seemingly troubled yet slightly disgruntled faces were Professors Snape, Mc Gonagall and Sinistra.  
  
" Children!" called Professor Sinistra as she rushed to the three.  
  
"Oh my, " said Professor Mc Gonagall when she ran to them. Hermione could hear her boots clapping against the marble floor as a last thing that she could remember before passing out in Malfoy's hands.  
  
~~*  
  
"Thanks Poppy, I don't know how they survived, that fall was about fifty feet, it's a miracle that they stayed alive, even after one night." Hermione could hear Professor Mc Gonagall saying, as she opened her eyes in the hospital wing.  
  
"Yes, it is rather shocking. To think that Mr. Malfoy's scull was cracked seriously, his brain could have been damaged."  
  
Hermione let out a soft gasp at this.  
  
"And I hear Ms. Brown's grievance the most severe of all, is this true Poppy?"  
  
"It sadly is Minerva, apparently she had several broken bones and most of them punctured other organs. Particularly her diaphragm that was punctured by one of her broken ribs, and there was a vast crack in her breast bone, nothing that my potion could not fix"  
  
"Excellent, then she will be in class soon?"  
  
"Unfortunately, Minerva, she is currently in a comatose, and it might take a couple of weeks or more for her to recover,"  
  
"We must really inform her parents," said Professor Mc Gonagall in a serious manner. "And how about, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"It appears that Ms. Granger was the least to obtain injury, I don't know how her body could have endured not getting bruised or battered except for some internal injuries, but." she trailed off. "The headmaster suspects that Mr. Malfoy must have held her before the fall, seeing as he was damaged pretty severely by the impact."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Nonsense, they have never been of good.acquaintances and as I have heard from one of the students, he wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole,"  
  
"Yes, but didn't you find her cradled in his hands?"  
  
"Well yes but.that was utterly only because of the situation. I beg to differ, I mean it was an emergency after all-"  
  
They were interrupted by Hermione's faint groan. She didn't want to be talked about further by the teachers, it was getting really exasperating.  
  
"Oh, my dear," said Madam Pomfrey as she rushed to the student's bedside.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're fine,"  
  
Hermione flickered her eyes pretending to have just woken up.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked politely.  
  
"Its nine o'clock my dear," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh no I'm late for class," Hermione exclaimed  
  
"No, you mustn't get up. Do not worry, your friends will be up later to bring up your homework." said Madam Pomfrey, "Speaking of which, here they are right now,"  
  
Hermione glanced over to the door of the hospital wing, and sure enough, there was Harry and Ron.  
  
"Now boys, you have five minutes" she could hear Madam Pomfrey mutter to Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
"Hermione," came Ron's concerned voice through the curtains.  
  
"Shh," she said "You'll wake Lavander"  
  
"Oh, how is she?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Bad," said Hermione miserably "I regret it, not having helped her right after the fall,"  
  
"And you do not regret, Malfoy having helped you?" Harry asked silently, making sure what he had said had not reached Ron's earshot. Hermione looked shock.  
  
"How did."  
  
"Dumbledore, I've heard him talk to Professor Snape," "So do you?"  
  
"Does she what Harry?"  
  
"Nothing Ron,"  
  
"Here's this days homework Herm," said Ron cheerily. "Snape's been horrible these days, giving us such homework to deal with,"  
  
"Honestly Ron, we've taken this up before, haven't we? What do you find so hard about engroment potions, and disendus serums and truth potions, they are so easy to concoct." said Hermione in mock disbelief of how easy the lessons were.  
  
"Yeah, Ron we've taken this up before" said Harry chuckling.  
  
"It's a conspiracy, there all out to get me! Help me!"  
  
"Ron stop acting so childish, besides you must not have been listening all this time to what we've been discussing in class," said Hermione promptly.  
  
"Oh Hermione, give it a break! Your in bed and you still act so *intellectually*"  
  
"Would you stop it, you two" said Harry "You're both acting so childish, I don't think we'll ever reach the day you two wouldn't argue, nor will we reach the time... TIME! Oh no C'mon Ron Quidditch practice,"  
  
"See you Herm,"  
  
Hermione sat in surprise as the two boys ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Boys." she murmered "Quidditch, what's so great about the sport anyway?"  
  
"What's so wrong about Quidditch?" came a voice from behind the curtains.  
  
Hermione jumped. "Malfoy?"  
  
"The one and only Granger."  
  
"If you're going to start pestering me by saying that accursed word again, think of doing it some other time when my ribs aren't cracked and my organs aren't functioning abnormally"  
  
"I don't want to pester you in my condition Granger, not in my condition. Though I would like to recover soon. soon enough to exasperate you more"  
  
"Uhgh" Hermione moaned.  
  
"How's your head Malfoy?"  
  
"How do you think it is? It's hell, I can't think up a good insult without it hurting"  
  
"Good," assured Hermione  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's good, good to know that this will be a quiet week for me to be able to rest in peace, without you bothering me."  
  
"Rest assure Granger, I guarantee you it will not"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy,"  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione had such an awful week in the infirmary being harassed by Draco Malfoy.  
  
'My that person is an expert, he harasses me by just his eyes, the way he looks at me, by his lips, the way they curl into such an evil grin every time I lay my eyes on them. Why does he do this/ he's supposed to like me right?' she thought as she rubbed her forehead. 'Why am I thinking about that bloody git anyway, There are more decent things in this world to think about like. FERRETS that's it.'  
  
  
  
"Hermione!" came Ginny Weasley's voice screeching through the Gryffindor common room as she ran towards Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, so glad to see you"  
  
"You too Hermi, we were so worried. Did you receive my gifts?"  
  
"Oh yes, loads of them"  
  
"Huh? I only sent one, a box of chocolates I believe"  
  
"Only one then who sent all those flowers and chocolates and sweets and."  
  
"A secret admirer" suggested Ginny.  
  
"Nonsense," said Hermione weakly.  
  
'My only admirer I know is. Ooh do I have to say it. Malfoy, there. and *he* was at the infirmary with me that time' Hermione thought, uncertain of what she *should* be thinking.  
  
~~*  
  
"Hell, double potions today," Ron moaned as they were eating at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"It could be interesting, you know. Were learning about truth potions today and I'm sooo excited about learning how to concoct it."  
  
"Clam it up for once Hermione, if Snape let's us drink that potion. Some of our darkest secrets would be revealed, and I'm sure you have something that you surely wouldn't want anybody to know about Hermione," said Dean.  
  
"Well."  
  
Hemrione trailed off. What if she did, what if their while class found out that Draco Malfoy had a crush on her, what if the whole school found out. What if he was asked to drink the potion and he blabbed that fact out to the whole world.  
  
She sat thinking about it then, she finally decided to leave the room.  
  
  
  
A/n: Oh my what's gonna happen? Don't worry the truth won't be revealed. yet. Keep on reading.  
  
P.S.; the writing on the piece of parchment is finally fixed or I think it is, You might want to check it out.  
  
P.P.S.: In the next chapter, there will be a potion that will be introduced. That potion is the Thermopytlae Serum, this, when drank will reveal the deepest darkest secrets of the drinker whose blood must be added to the potion before it is to be drank. Snape will elaborate later anyway thanks! 


	7. The unanticipated encounter of the Therm...

The Parchment  
  
Chapter seven: The unanticipated encounter of the Thermopytlae potion  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Hermione rushed to the library to do a little research for her charms paper, she didn't know why she bothered, her paper was perfect anyway, she had checked it for errors weeks before it was due.  
  
4  
  
5 But that wasn't the reason she was there. She left breakfast because she wanted to think. about him, Malfoy. Hermione didn't know why she was thinking about him, I mean he was the one who liked her not she who liked him, and she didn't even know if it was true. Maybe it was just a plot, planted for her so that she would think that he really liked her, she thought, but then why her. There are many girls on that list, oh, right, she was number one. She was at the bottom of the list, but she was still at the top. of his heart, or she thought she was.  
  
~~*  
  
Potions was getting closer. Hermione was dreading this lesson, she didn't know what she would do if their class would find out. 'What will the Gryffindors say, how would the Slytherins take it?' she thought nervously.  
  
  
  
"Class, today we will concoct, the Thermopytlae potion" came Snape's usual drawl.  
  
"The headmaster thought it would be appropriate for you seventh years to become skilled at how to concoct various truth serums in case you find yourself in . a situation" he uttered darkly. "The Thremopytlae serum is the simplest of truth potions and the simplest to concoct, even as, it works firmly well. The most powerful is the Veritaserum which are commonly used mostly on people who are sent to Azkaban for confessions on what they commited."  
  
"Well, let us begin shall we, and, Mr. Longbottom, I expect to see no cauldrons melted or it will be ten points from Gryffindor". He said as he eyed Neville evily. "The ingredients are there on the board, and I suggest you take down notes on what I have to say, because, I assure you that this will not be simple. Anyway, you will be working in partners," he trailed off  
  
"Yes, Partners. assigned by me" numerous groans were heard from the class as they dreaded Slytherin-Gryffindor partnering.  
  
"Now then," Snape began, over the many groans and complaints over the class. He took out a long scroll out of his desk and began reading names.  
  
"Ms. Brown step over to Mr. Goyle's seat" Lavander hesitated for a second, and then decided to obey because of the expression on Snape's face  
  
"Ms. Bullstrode, Mr. Thomas, please"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Parkinson"  
  
"Mr. Finnegan, get over to Mr. Crabbe"  
  
"Mr, Weasley, Ms. Mc Dougal quickly"  
  
Snape kept on reading names as each went their partners furiously, until-  
  
"Ah, Yes, Ms. Granger." Hermione looked up ". Mr. Malfoy"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped in horror as she heard this. 'Reveal my secrets, if you may to anyone, but him' she thought in desperation.  
  
"Well Ms. Granger, do you plan on sitting there forever?" Snape said somewhat mockingly "Don't keep Mr. Malfoy waiting,"  
  
The whole class watched Hermione as she strode slowly to the back of the class where Malfoy was sitting. When closing in, she could read his superior smirk on his face as he eyed her in a way she could not understand.  
  
"Well, well seems like we're going to have some fun Granger," he said with a trace of derision in his voice.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy" Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"Oh, Touchy, touchy today aren't we,"  
  
Hermione ignored him and sat down on the bench, as far away as him as possible. She was almost falling over her seat considering how far she sat.  
  
As Snape finished grouping the students, he continued explaining about the potion further.  
  
"This potion is simple to use, but rather difficult to concoct." He said in his normal enunciation. "After the correct amount of ingredients have been added, this potion must be brewed over a mild flame in exactly seventeen minutes and thirteen seconds, so I suggest that you keep alert,"  
  
He made incessant warnings to the students of how they should be extremely careful on how they brew the potion. Hermione was only half listening. The other half was busy keeping an eye out for what ever Malfoy had to throw at her, a trick maybe.  
  
"You may want to pay full attention Granger, this sounds rather difficult" Malfoy said without looking at her.  
  
Hermione just looked at him in shock. His trademark smirk yet plastered on his face again, even though she could not fully see it. She finally snapped out of it realizing that he was right. She began to take down notes on the potion as Snape explained.  
  
"Now, I think that is enough, to get you started on your potions. What are you waiting for children? Work." Snape said firmly.  
  
Malfoy looked up at Hermione as Snape said this, and looked at her in a way that she could not understand. Their eyes connected for a moment and then they finally snapped out of it subsequently, they turned away and blushed.  
  
"Let us begin Granger," Malfoy started without looking at her again. Hermione felt a trace of pain in his voice. She found it rather hurtful being talked to that way, but then decided that she would emote later because she still needed to answer him.  
  
"Yes, Let's, Malfoy" Hermione said, mimicking the hurt in his voice.  
  
Malfoy started to chop the Mandrake roots carelessly and started to pour them in to the caldron when-  
  
"No!" screeched Hermione as she held back his hand, too late to stop a piece of the Mandrake root to fall in the concoction and give out a small explosion that shot out to half of the class.  
  
"You must never add Mandrake root to the basic mixture," she explained "The dungeon might have been turned in to nothing by now,"  
  
"God, Granger, you sound like Mc Gonnagal," said Malfoy as he brushed Hermione off him.  
  
By now, the whole class was looking at them right now, and Snape picked a rather odd time to enter the room.  
  
"What is this? Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, do you plan to clean up this mess?!" he said somewhat displeasingly.  
  
"Yes sir," Hermione said abruptly as she stood up from the floor.  
  
"I'm glad you think that Ms. Granger, because you will both be doing so at this nights detention," Snape continued, in a tone that terrified them. He turned to his desk and pivoted back in their direction. "and before I forget, five points from Gryffindor,"  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
That night, at dinner in the Great hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were conversing inaudibly at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I don't believe Snape's letting you do detention tonight, and with Malfoy," said Ron  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Herm, I mean it's only for tonight"  
  
"Yeah thanks Harry, *that* made me feel a whole lot better" Hermione said sarcastically. "Ok I think I have to go,"  
  
"Bye, Hermione" called Ron behind her back, she turned around or a second and sent him an angelic smile and then continued on walking to the dungeons.  
  
~~*  
  
Malfoy was already there when she entered the potions dungeon. He was walking around impatiently, as if looking for something, muttering things like "How am I going to live through this," or " Why the hell did I have to drink it,"  
  
"Lost something Malfoy?" Hermione said contemptuously.  
  
Malfoy looked up at her, finally noticing her presence.  
  
"Even if so Granger , if I did I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell you now wouldn't I?" he said impassively.  
  
"Well, good point," Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy looked at unsatisfied, 'why would she correspond with what he had to say?' he thought.  
  
"What?" he said disbelievingly  
  
"What Malfoy?"  
  
"Why would you want to side on what I had to say? We're arguing remember?"  
  
"I remember Malfoy, I just."  
  
"You just thought that I should win for once Granger? Let me tell you this, Malfoys are not to be pitied," He said firmly. 'He is very irritable today, I wonder why?' Hermione thought.  
  
"I do not pity you Malfoy, I resent that thought. As I was trying to say I just wanted to side on your point of view because if I would think for myself, I would say the same." Hermione said, with nerve in her eyes.  
  
Malfoy couldn't speak, he was broken, and by a mudblood. A mudblood that stood of lower standards than he, a mudblood that he could easily surpass, a mudblood; one that he loved. Maybe that was the reason he loved her, because she was the only one who could talk to him like that; who had the mettle to contradict everything he said. Unfortunately, in this situation, that wasn't the case. Malfoy mentally hit himself; he remembered that he still had to answer her.  
  
"Oh my God, I must be dreaming, the great Draco Malfoy is speechless, catch me I'm going to faint," Hermione said sardonically. She looked at him expecting to be hit by another insult, she waited and waited and. . . she saw something that she thought she could never see. A smile; a genuine smile on the corner of Malfoy's lips. She was dazed. That was only for a moment really, eventually that same smile turned into laughter. Hermione was shocked yet again, never has she seen him like this, and to think that she had made his cold stone diamond-hard heart alleviate even if just for a while. She thought about it for a moment and then she soon found herself laughing along right with him.  
  
"This. has. got to be a miracle," she said as she regained her composure  
  
"What has Granger?" asked Malfoy as he stopped laughing, the smile not leaving his lips.  
  
"You, I have never, and I mean never seen you laugh in a way that you were not laughing about another persons misfortune or about an advantage over yourself."  
  
"Well, Granger, I could always laugh when I am truly happy, like when I see you Gryffindorks getting trampled by us Slytherins" he said with his smile changing in to a smirk.  
  
"Does that make you truly happy Draco?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Granger, you. you said my name,"  
  
"Answer my question." Said Hermione firmly, still importunately. "to me Malfoy, that does not live up to your happiness, but to your pleasure. I don't know what is the requirements of your happiness, but I'm sure you could do better than that."  
  
Malfoy didn't speak, as Hermione turned her back to him he approached her slowly.  
  
"You want to know what my happiness means Granger,?" he whispered over her back. His voice was cold, emotionless, as it was when she first heard it.  
  
His head was over her shoulder now, words piercing over into her ear. She felt eerie, extremely uncomfortable, having him that close. Even so, she did not move from where she was. He was still waiting for her answer, she knew that, but somehow he would reply even without it.  
  
They stood there in silence until-  
  
"Yes" Hermione whispered.  
  
Malfoy took a deep breath and then spoke.  
  
"You."  
  
Hermione backed away.  
  
"S.so its t-true?"  
  
Malfoy's face remained unchanged. He still had that smirk; his eyes were still pale gray looking at her like that.  
  
"T-the things. written . on that piece of parchment. Their true."  
  
Her question remained unanswered. In silence.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy abruptly pulled his head up and shook it. He looked at Hermione once again, his face more serious, more believable.  
  
"What has gotten in to you Malfoy?"  
  
"So sorry Granger but. did I just say something?"  
  
"Yes, you just. You. I."  
  
"Oh, promise Granger don't dare mention this to anyone,"  
  
"Yes but, what is this about?"  
  
"The Potion, the truth potion we made."  
  
"YOU DRANK IT?"  
  
"Hell Granger, I don't need a sermon,"  
  
~~*  
  
That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about these days' events. She never knew she could ever think about a night of detention so much, especially detention with the person she would least likely want to be with. well that was before anyway.  
  
She had been shocked many more times than before, especially when she was told that she was Draco Malfoy's 'happiness'. She knew that he may have liked her but she never had a chance to prove it, mainly because she didn't care. that was before. Now she knew it was true, no doubt about it. He had been acting that way because he had mistaken the Thermopytlae potion that we had made in class for a sherry sample. He drank it and tonight, he just could not lie, deny that fact he liked her or may have thought to.  
  
'Why couldn't our potion have backfired like Neville's' thought Hermione , simultaneously thinking that she never thought she would think that. Hermione could naot bsay that she didn't care right now, when she was confused, perplexed, and pathetic thinking about him in her bed.  
  
"I can't take this," she whispered and turned to her side.  
  
"Hermione, you awake?" whispered Lavander through the silence of the night.  
  
"Lavander, yes" Hermione sat up and looked over to Lavander's bed. A candle was burning beneath the crimson curtains of her four-poster.  
  
"What keeps you awake at this time?" she said.  
  
"Presumably Lavander," Hermione began " Its who,"  
  
"Alright then, who?"  
  
"Its Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"This seems rather serious for you to complete his name, doesn't it?" Lavander said anxiously as she creped over to Hermione's bedside.  
  
"It is." Hermione said with desperate eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tonight, at detention he told me." Hermione was to out of breath to continue.  
  
"He knows doesn't he?" Said Lavander finally sitting down on the scarlet coverlet on Hermione's bed "He knows that you know,"  
  
Hermione felt herself nod somewhat guiltily, because of the fact that she thought that she liked him too.  
  
"And tonight he told you, he finally admitted it didn't he?"  
  
Hermione nodded yet again.  
  
"You seem to be taking this lightly Lavander, been in this situation before?"  
  
"No, I always knew this would happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, boys can't keep anything in for a long time,"  
  
"Its not that way actually. You know of the Thermopytlae potion don't you?"  
  
Lavander nodded.  
  
"Well, he mistaken it for his fathers sherry sample and, drank it."  
  
"Oh I see,"  
  
"And It's a good thing Snape wasn't there to see the scene,"  
  
"You mean, he kissed you?"  
  
"No! Lavander, when I say scene, I don't mean that."  
  
"He just."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
*~~ 


	8. Fallen Letters

The Parchment  
  
Chapter eight; Fallen Letters  
  
  
  
December 15,  
  
saturday  
  
12:12am  
  
How long do I have to wait before I'm ready to admit it to myself. What do I have to admit? I can hold myself to think what I want to think can't I? I'm not the best in my year for nothing, right. Unfortunate in the situation. it does not apply, I know I am at a sophisticated age, seventeen at that. Its not even valid for me to feel confused at that,I should have gotten over that, a long time ago. I admit it I am confused, though I never was ready to admit it; my sagacity is inferior to my emotions. How can I, Hermione Granger ever fall in love?  
  
  
  
  
  
After that chat with Lavander, Hermione felt a little unlike herself that morning she awoke. Many thoughts ran through her head, many thoughts that she thought she would never think. She thought about how it would be like for her to admit to herself that she really had something for Malfoy. "No, Draco. I can't go on thinking as him as that,"  
  
"Why am I thinking this, I deserve better than this, don't I?" she muttered to herself. "There's Ron right?"  
  
"My God Hermione, you could do better than that," said a voice, which Hermione easily recognized as Lavander's  
  
"Alright, maybe I do,"  
  
"Malfoy,.You really love him don't you?"  
  
"I.I don't think I'm ready to say that Lavander."  
  
"Let me tell you this," began Lavander as she walked over to the window of their dormitory and pulled the scarlet curtains up. "You may have all the intellect you were born with, but emotions can be superior, and can overtake your mind. You may not know what you are feeling but I'm sure you will be overcome by your emotions long before your mind even realizes it, even if you are that smart Hermione."  
  
"I know, that Lavander but as far as my mind is functioning, my heart might be at the end of the race, while my mind is yet at the starting line,"  
  
"Your absolutely NOT ready Hermione,"  
  
"Would you two mind?" came Parvati's morning drawl, "Some people are trying to sleep,"  
  
"Sorry Parvati,"  
  
~~*  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron" Hermione called as she spotted her two friends plating wizards chess at the corner of the common room.  
  
"Hi Herm, how'd detention go?" asked Ron with a slight smile on his face that was telling her that he was ready to burst in to fits of giggles.  
  
"Shut up Ron,"  
  
"It's a Saturday Hermione, wanna go to Hogsmaede?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Harry,"  
  
"But first, lets eat, I'm starving," said Ron.  
  
The three marched down to the Great Hall for breakfast. While through the corridors, Hermione was evidently left out of the conversation again as Harry and Ron kept ranting on about Quidditch. Hermione trailed behind them and rolled her eyes, "Boys," she muttered.  
  
Whereas they were on one of the halls, Hermione felt a slight breeze enter the room. Suddenly, a small envelope swept in to her hands. She looked up from where it might have come from. There, she saw a streak of white moving very rapidly through the hall's balcony.  
  
"Malfoy," she whispered.  
  
"Hermione, you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah Ron, coming" she blurted out as she placed the envelope inside her cloak.  
  
They entered the Great Hall to see it decorated beautifully with glorious Christmas decorations.  
  
"Christmas is here," Hermione said.  
  
"It certainly is," said Harry with a smile.  
  
They went over to the Gryffindor table. The whole table was obviously engrossed in a conversation.  
  
"Of course not, It would be better for us to do it in the common room," said a seventh year prefect.  
  
"I suggest we inform Mc Gonnagal of this before we do anything," suggested Parvati Patil  
  
The three took their seats and started asking questions about what everyone was talking about.  
  
"Parvati, would you mind telling me what this is about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, we're planning on doing a Christmas ball, Gryffindor exclusively,"  
  
"Oh that's great!" said Ron.  
  
"But wouldn't the other houses disapprove?" Hermione said.  
  
"Your telling me you actually care for the others Hermione, well Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fine but Slytherin, never." said Ron.  
  
"Calm down Ron, I'm not worried about House feuds, I was just being rational, what if Mc Gonnagal would not concur."  
  
"My thought's exactly Hermione, that's why I sent that French third year to the head table to go and ask her. Oh look here she comes now." said Parvati  
  
"So Venize, what did she say?"  
  
"Well she said zat it would be lovely but she would ask ze headmaster first"  
  
"Thank you, merci." Said Parvati with a smile. "Well that should keep our hopes up."  
  
"Look, the headmaster's making an announcement," Hermione said as she tapped Parvati on the back and crossed her fingers.  
  
"If I may have your attention," Dumbledore began. "It seems as our Gryffindor house would like to suggest a house ball it to be held in their common room or else where," the Slytherins suddenly groaned and murmured irrefutably showing of their disapproval. " I would like to say that I fully approve of this suggestion." "But. To make it all fair for everyone, all the houses will be having their own consecutive balls in their respective houses" All the houses cheered.  
  
" I knew there'd be a catch," said Ron.  
  
"Think of it this way Ron," Parvati whispered. "If the other houses didn't have their own party, we wouldn't have either. And besides, we wouldn't have all the fun to ourselves now wouldn't we, knowing that we can't share it with anyone,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah Parvati,"  
  
~~*  
  
That night Hermione was thinking about their house's plan for this Christmas ball.  
  
"Ohh, everything will be so perfect." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I bet it will be Hermione," said Lavander  
  
"By the way, who are you going with? I'm with Harry, just asked him a while ago; I cant believe he just said yes" came the voice of a very delighted Parvati.  
  
"Oh my I don't know, Ron maybe?"  
  
"Uh Ah Hermione, Ron's with me." Said Lavander with a smile.  
  
"Well then, I'm sure to find someone else,"  
  
"Yeah someone like Draco,"  
  
"Keep Quiet Parvati, you know I can't stand him, and besides this is Griffindor exclusive right?"  
  
"Yeah, but Hermione if you had the chance, wouldn't you want to know him for once?"  
  
"I know too much about him to make me sick, now lets get some sleep,"  
  
"How do we know your not passing him letters and blowing him kisses every now and then Hermione," started Lavander with a smile.  
  
'Letters, I almost forgot' Hermione thought. She suddenly remembered the note passed to her earlier this morning. She got up and strode across the room to grab her cloak; she reached around in it's pocket for a second and found what she was looking for.  
  
"Found it," with it she tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter from it. It read:  
  
  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm dreadfully sorry about that incident that other night. I am sure that you are terribly confused but still, I think you need to hear the whole story. If you would like to, meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight. Please come.  
  
~~*Draco  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up from the letter, and on to her, two confused roommates.  
  
"I guess you have to see this as well," she said as she handed them the note. After a few seconds-  
  
"OH MY GOD, Hermione, you HAVE to go." They said simultaneously.  
  
"You have to meet him," said Parvati.  
  
"This is your chance," said Lavander.  
  
"Oh my, we have to fix you hair,"  
  
"And get out of those night clothes these look better on you," Parvati suggested as she pulled out a nice long pink silk gown.  
  
"Please, this is all too much, I don't need to look my best if I'm just out to see Draco Malfoy," Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Well have it that way Hermione, just remember he's a sophisticated male,"  
  
"And I'm a sophisticated female so he's the one who should understand me,"  
  
~~*  
  
Lavander and Parvati accompanied Hermione through the halls (ohh to think these girls would risk their well being for Hermione) quietly pacing as not to be caught by Filch.  
  
"All right the stairs to the astronomy tower," said Lavander; she looked at Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Good Luck," called Parvati.  
  
"I'll be fine," Hermione assured them as she started making her way up to the tower, there was no turning back now.  
  
~~*  
  
Hermione glided up the staircase; her heart beating quickly all the way. She reached the top quickly, expectant that Malfoy dint show up but she couldn't do anything, she could already spot his silvery blond hair in the darkness of the astronomy tower; another feature that sets him apart. (Think I mentioned this before, Chapter three or four I think)  
  
"Malfoy?" she whispered.  
  
Immediately, as if on cue Malfoy turned around laying his eyes on Hermione. He was rather shocked, imaging she'd have the time to groom herself at such a time when she had only to meet him. He was not bothered though, of course how often does the person you admire get the time to dress up for you?  
  
"Um, you look. stunning" said Malfoy. "Tell me Granger, how often do you have the time to dress up for your worse enemy,"  
  
"Honestly Malfoy, do I still have the qualities to be your worse enemy? And this may sound stupid but this was not my idea after all,"  
  
"And who's, pray tell?"  
  
"My room mates,"  
  
"Oh you mean giggly girls your with sometimes,"  
  
"Yes, yes Malfoy, and now let us get down to what you wanted to talk about,"  
  
"Hermione, when did you find that piece of parchment?" Malfoy asked as he approached Hermione.  
  
"At the Ball, when you insulted me at that corridor"  
  
"Oh, so you saw it all along"  
  
"Not exactly, I lost it for a couple of days then I-"  
  
"You knew,"  
  
"Yes," Hermione closed her eyes. "Draco," she began, he seemed startled at her saying his name. "You told me it that letter you sent me that you would clear things up for me tonight, I'm still confused but I don't blame you for any of this, I just wanted to know why,?"  
  
Malfoy turned away from Hermione and looked up at the window of the tower.  
  
"You want me to tell you why I think of you that way Hermione?" Hermione took a few steps towards him, she wanted to touch his shoulder, to comfort him; but she chose not to. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Tell me, have you ever seen any girl talk back to me? Even a Slytherin? I'm sure not Hermione, I know by now you get the picture"  
  
"I see, Draco I'm not saying this because I pity you, but, I don't think of you that bad any more."  
  
"Really?" said Draco in disbelief  
  
"Of course, I just found out that you could be . civil,"  
  
"OF COURSE I COULD! What do you think of me?"  
  
"A heartless, egotistical, spoiled brat." She stopped "But not anymore,"  
  
Malfoy smiled.  
  
"How about now Granger, what do you think of me?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and looked straight in to his eyes. "A charming, humble, attractive, damn sexy gentleman." She said a smile hanging over her lips.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Malfoy's face dropped.  
  
"Well, that's what I want you to be anyway." Hermione's smile widened. She closed her eyes. "I was not kidding about that damn sexy part"  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
That morning, Hermione was walking in the halls of the girls dormitory when Parvati caught up with her, she instantly directed their conversation to Malfoy.  
  
"So, So do tell me that you're a couple now." she said almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh, come on do me a favor Parvati and keep quiet." Hermione practically whispered in the halls of the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Ok then, what DID you do last night?"  
  
"I . We I mean, . Nothing! We just. . . talked."  
  
"That can't be all Hermione"  
  
"Well it is, and you're just going to have to accept it."  
  
"I don't, your going to have to tell me what's this about sooner or later,"  
  
"You can find out yourself," said Hermione as they walked to their dorm and settled on a table. Hermione pulled out two leather books out from under her table and placed it on top of it. She then drew out, what seemed to be a dropper filled with a pearly amethyst shaded liquid and held it over one of the books.  
  
"What are you going to do with tha-"  
  
"GET DOWN PARVATI," Hermione screeched, and just in time too. The liquid as it had fallen on the bounded book let out a minor explosion that sprat out almost to the whole room.  
  
"WHAT was THAT?"  
  
"A bewitching serum,"  
  
"And what exactly do you plan to those books?"  
  
"You'll see; I'm trying to complete a theory and use it to my situation,"  
  
"You mean Malfoy?"  
  
"Precisely,"  
  
"And how can he help you with. . . whatever your doing?"  
  
"You see I'm trying to figure out the charm Tom Riddle used in the second year with Harry, he wrote in a diary as I recall which wrote back to him. But I don't want to preserve myself, I want it to be my present self which writes back; I want to write in one diary when another writes back in his own, kinda like sending letters back and fourth disregarding the speed."  
  
"Let me guess, your going to write messages with Malfoy and he'll write back to you."  
  
"Intensely catching on Parvati," Hermione said with a smile; Parvati caught that glint in her eye, a smile hanging from her lips; Parvati thought of it as more than a smirk that a smile for a second.  
  
"But, why Malfoy?" asked Parvati. "What about any of your friends, Harry Ron, Lavander or even me?"  
  
"Because I can always talk to you guys, but with him, I always have to see him secretly. It's really hard communicating with someone you thought was your worse enemy, I'm not so sure that any of either houses would take seeing us talking civilly in public would take it lightly" Hermione said with a very serious look on her face.  
  
"Ok, now I get the picture" said Parvati in a voice that slightly comforted Hermione.  
  
"Well I can do that later anyway, right now we need to get to Transfiguration before Mc Gonnagal gets there,"  
  
~~* 


End file.
